


You Cocksucker

by NightxPine



Series: This Devil's Workday [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing, implied sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Ryan settle their differences, although not in the most…conventional of ways. Based on Geoff’s gta heist, though with a lot less death</p>
<p>Prompt fill: ramwood hate makeouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt ask on my tumblr, nightxpine.tumblr.com  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Slàinte <3

Geoff came back to consciousness a lot sooner than Ryan had anticipated, and they were still in the speedboat only a small distance away from the coast. 

After Ryan had knocked Geoff unconscious with the butt of his assault rifle, slipping the money off his person, he’d planned on making for warehouse where he’d stash the money before taking Geoff back to the others that were waiting, mildly injured, at their base.

With Geoff conscious and slowly gaining his whereabouts, Ryan cursed under his breath, turning off the speedboat’s engine. Geoff was up before him, however, and Ryan turned around to see a pistol pointed at him, Geoff’s murderous scowl behind. The vagabond slowly held up both hands and cocked an eyebrow, faking an air of bemusement. 

“Oh, don’t act all innocent on me.” Geoff all but snarled, “You know full fucking well why I’m pissed.” The charade dropped. 

“Well maybe if you’d calculated the risks better, you could have avoided this.” The younger man coldly replied. His boss’ upper lip curled and he let out a low growl, the hand holding the gun twitching. He felt guilt coil low and heavy in his stomach as he remembered the pained voices speaking through the communicators before blacking out, and he snapped. 

“We all knew this was going to be dangerous! I didn’t expect one of my own men would betray me.” Geoff raised his head and scowled, “Although in hindsight I should have known better than to trust you, Ryan.” It was Ryan’s turn to scowl. Geoff took a threatening step closer to the other man, the hand holding the gun remaining steady and level as ever. Ryan, however, wasn’t worried for his life. Despite how much his boss distrusted him or hated him, and how much Ryan pushed him, Geoff still needed him.

“Just hand the goddamned money over, Haywood,” Geoff grit his teeth, “and we’ll be able to move past this as bigger men and you’ll still get your cut. No grudges. All forgiven.” Geoff was doing his best to stay rational, that Ryan knew, but he couldn’t resist giving Geoff another shove.

“Make me.”

Geoff lunged at him, the barrel of his gun pressed against the expanse of neck under Ryan’s jawline, as his free hand gripped the front of Ryan’s shirt. The force of the movement, Ryan expected. The bruising press of Geoff’s lips against his was new, though.

The kiss wasn’t slow, it wasn’t soft, and it definitely wasn’t loving, but it was addictive, much like the burn of alcohol, and Ryan found himself kissing back, refusing to let Geoff win. Geoff was too dominant seeking, too power hungry, at times, and god did Ryan hate it.

A sharp pain laced up Ryan’s lower lip and he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and on Geoff’s teeth. With his own hands, Ryan gripped at Geoff’s shirt and parted his lips, growling into the older man’s mouth. Feeling Geoff’s tongue dart into his mouth and give a few forceful licks, Ryan bit at the intruding tongue; not hard enough for it to be uncomfortable, but enough to clearly convey what currently couldn’t be spoken. 

Ryan felt the tight grip on his shirt loosen, before disappearing entirely, only to be replaced by the stinging feeling of fingers threading and pulling at his hair. There was a harsh tug and Ryan gasped, breaking the kiss, while Geoff moved to his neck, biting at the sensitive flesh before swirling his tongue over the soon-to-be bruise and moving on to the next expanse of skin, all the while growling between his ministrations.

“You’re so fucking unpredictable.” _Bite._ “You always look for fucking loopholes in even the simplest of orders.” _Suck._ “You test my patience _all the goddamned time_.” _Bite._ “You’re so _frustratingly good_ at what you do.” _Bite._ “That I can’t afford to have you killed.” _Suck._ “But _fuck_ do I hate you.” _Bite._

Extremely conscious of the cool pistol barrel still firmly pressed under his jaw and against his rapid pulse, Ryan managed to pull Geoff back up into another searing kiss with his newfound grip in the older man’s dark hair. He pressed their lips together with a bruising force, teeth clacking painfully, and gave Geoff a bite of his own on his lower lip. The lips moved rhythmically together as their tongues met in a battle for dominance, bodies ending up pressed flush against the other.

Ryan could strongly smell Geoff’s musk around him, suffocating and heady but refreshing at the same time. He dragged his tongue over Geoff’s top teeth, groaning at the pressure of Geoff giving a hard suck.

The pistol dragged across his skin and down his neck, leaving a pale red mark in its trace as the metal scraped at his skin. Ryan shuddered, and kissed Geoff with an increased fervour, giving an experimental roll of his hips and wickedly pleased when Geoff snarled and delved his tongue deeper into Ryan’s mouth, practically licking down his throat.

Geoff rolled his hips and Ryan’s fingers found themselves in the other man’s belt loops, pulling his hips closer as the boat rocked gently under their feet.

They were interrupted by the sound of static and faint voices in their ears. 

“Alpha team, come in Alpha team. What is your status?” Jack’s clear voice questioned, steady but anxious. Geoff and Ryan immediately broke apart, practically leaping to opposite ends of the speedboat, glaring daggers at each other. The younger man soundlessly turned away and returned to his chair, starting the boat engine back up again, as Geoff pressed a finger to the communicator in his ear.

“We’re fine, Bravo 1. We just hit some rough waters,” he narrowed his eyes at the back of Ryan’s head, “but we should be nearing the coast to our getaway vehicle.”

The two travelled in stony silence the entire way back, not even sparing their confused crewmembers a glance as Geoff practically dragged Ryan immediately to the back room of their base. An off hand “Ryan and I need to discuss some things” was shot back at them, and they shrugged it off. No one commented on how mussed Geoff and Ryan’s hair was for it to merely windswept, or how there was a new heavy tension hanging in the air that could be sliced with a knife.


End file.
